Missing You
by Seddielover945
Summary: Nina is no longer at Anubis House due to her Gran getting sick again and that she cannot be around Eddie. Fabian Rutter decides to do something about it, he sneaks off to America to see her again as he grows deeper into sadness from not seeing her for what he feels like is a lifetime. He loves her and he cannot deny that. Now A Oneshot.


** This is set in season three, it does include KT and Willow somewhat I will make it a muitchap if you all want me to. Nina is in America due to her Gran being sick and not being able to me around Eddie. This includes Fabian and Nina, Patricia and Eddie(who by the did break up like is said in the plot) Jerome and Mara, and Amber and Alfie. Fabian deals with the loss of Nina out of his life and decides to break out of Anubis to see her. Please review and tell me your thoughts. **

**Seddielover945.**

"I miss her Amber." Fabian says turning to the blonde on the other side of him.

"I do too Fabian and you have got to get it through your head that it is not just you that does miss Nina, because we all do. Everyone does." He nods with a sigh and plays with his fingers.

"That is why I am going to go and see her." Amber raises her eyebrow.

"You cannot be serious." Fabian smiles softly.

"Oh I am." The blonde's eyes go wide.

"Fabian school?" He shakes his head.

"It can last without me for a week or two, besides Nina is more important to me than any of that, so tonight after Victor does his little pin drop speech, I am going to sneak out and go see her in America."

"Awe!" Amber answers with a smile as her heart melts.

"Whatever, besides I finally have enough money for the flight and you do not breathe a word to anyone about this. Okay?"

"Alright, but can I at least tell Sibuna?"

"There is not Sibuna without Nina, Amber." She nods softly.

"Sorry." He nods as they both make their way to his room so he can go and pack. He sighs.

"It's fine, but yes you can tell them." He moves over to his closet and get out his suitcases and starts to pack.

...

Fabian makes his way down the hall of Anubis at three in the morning, he pulls a bobby pin out of his pocket once he gets to the front door of the house. He sticks it in the key hole only seconds later to hear a tiny click. He smiles to himself and slowly makes his way outside into the cold night time air. He sees the black taxi cab that Amber had gotten for his eariler on in the day(he would have to thank her for that later) and he slides his bags into the back seat after opening the door, and then slides in the cab himself.

In less that fifteen hours he would see Nina Martin again. Now that may not seem like a long time, but to him it is a lifetime. He smiles softly as the cabbie pulls out of the driveway to Anubis House and down the asfault road. He would see Nina again. Soon.

The cab driver drops him and his bags off at the airport after Fabian payed him the money for the ride and told him to thank Amber(because he works for her father) and the cabbie drives off with a grin on his face. Fabian smiles himself, picks up his bags, and heads inside the airport. The airport that is full of bedlam even for three-thirty in the morning on a Saturday. He takes a seat in a chair waiting the twenty minutes till his flight to America would be caller over the airport speakers.

His flight is called and he makes his way to the borading line, he hands the women his ticket and makes his way into borad the plane. His takes his seat beside the window once he is inside with a smile. He would see Nina again.

...

Fabian rings on the doorbell with a small sigh. He plays with his fingers and waits. He almost prays that Nina does not answer the door so he can surprise her even more. The door opens soon enough to a girl who he does not recozigie. She has really dark hair, blue eyes, and long bangs that are pulled back off of her forehead. He raises his dark eyebrows, but smiles softly.

"Um is Nina here?" The girl shakes her head.

"No she just left." He smiles. _Crap._ He thinks.

"Would you like to come in? I'm Missy, Nina's best friend since third grade. Are you one of her friends?" He finds himself nodding.

"Fabian Rutter." The girls eye's widen.

"What?" He questions.

"It's just that Nina _never _stops talking about you. She really misses _you_." Fabian smiles and walks into Nina's house that she lives in with her gran.

"So when will she be back?"

"Probably five minutes agao she just let down the street to get some ice cream from the liitle store, her gran went out for the day with one of her bridge friends so Nina invited me over." He nods.

"Oh well I was hoping to surprise her."

Missy smiles.

"Well you could go into her room and hide in her closet, I'll send her up here when she gets here." Fabian smiles softly. Missy nods and leads him to Nina's room and hides him in her closet. He smiles again as Nina's friend shuts the door.

"Missy I'm back! Where are you!" He hears NIna yell. He almost hurts his cheeks as he lets out a smile, the first time he has heard her voice in months, in real life that is.

Missy runs back down the stairs and sees her dirty blonde haired best friend sitting in the kitchen with a bowl of ice cream in front of her.

"Hey where'd you go?" Nina asks turning to Missy, while taking a bite of ice cream.

"Bathroom." Missy lies smoothly. The one thing that her best friend is not good at, besides sports. Nina nods.

"So what kind of ice cream did you buy?" Missy aks breaking the silence between the two girls.

"Rocky Road, the creamy kind." Nina replies with a smile. "You want some."

"Um i'll eat some in a little bit, but didn't you say earlier that you were going to go up to your room and get your laptop to show me that pin ball game." Nina smiles.

"Oh yeah I totally forgot that. i'll be right back." She says dropping her spoon in her ice cream bowl and then heading up to her bedroom. She smiles to herself and turns to her bed once she reaches her room, with her back turned to her closet doors.

Fabian Rutter smiles as he hears Nina enter her bedroom and he slowly opens the closet doors and look at her. He watches her go to pick up a gray laptop sitting on her bed and her grins to himself. She is here. With him. For the first time in months.

"Nina." He whispers and she turns around quickly, her eyes widen and she covers her mouth with her hands. He looks at her closely. Her bangs are pulled back in a twist on the side of her head(like always) she is wearing a long three quater lengh shirt with three buttons on the front, a pair of red skinny jeans, her ususal pair of shiny gold converse, and a camo green jacket. In his eyes she looks beautiful. He smiles a wider smile and she soon tackles him(really does) in a humongus huge.

"What is the world are you doing here?!" She screams with giddy tears running down her cheeks.

"I missed you so so much." He replies as he keeps on hugging her.

"Fabian Rutter." She whispers. "I love you." His mouth shapes into an O and her grins.

"I love you too Nina Martin." She grins as they pull away from a hug. He smiles and leans into kiss her on the mouth. And he does. For the first time in a lifetime to both of them.

"I missed you.." She keeps on mummering into his ear and he just nods.

"Nina you have no idea how much it hurt not getting to see you every day."

"Oh Fabian, but I do." She asks hugging him so very tightly once more.

"Did you sneak out because I know that Victor would never let you come and see The Chosen One after he knows I cannot come back."

"Nina you know me so well." She laughs. "By the way I found your file in Victor's office." She nods and her face goes to a serious tone.

"I figured was he going to burn it?"

"I assume so, by the way it is locked in a box in my closet."

She smiles.

"At least someone hasn't forgotten me." Fabian's facial tone changes.

"Nina none of us would _ever ever _forget you. You don't realize you much of an impact you have made on Anubis House and all of us. Everyone always says how much Anubis changed you, but really you changed Anubis House." He says her tone growing more serious by the moment as he speaks. Nina just nods.

"I miss being there so _freaking much_."

"We all miss having you there too." She smiles.

"How is it?"

"I don't know really, it's okay now, but there is this new American KT Rush and she keeps appearing in Eddie's visions and I don't seem to trust her, Eddie seems to though, don't worry Sibuna is safe although I do keep stressing that there is no Sibuna without you Nina Martin."

"Thank You Fabain Rutter." He smiles and kisses her lips softly with his hands on her cheeks. She smiles and leans into his shoulder.

"Come on we can talk more about this later, I want to really introduce you to Missy." She says as there fingers latch together and she leads him out of the room. He smiles at her as they walk down the stairs of Nina's house to see Missy sitting at the counter in the kitchen eating Rocky Road Ice Cream. Missy smiles at the two as they stalk into the kitchen. Nina grins boldy at her American best freind and looks at Fabian.

"So Miss Martin are you happy?" Nina nods.

"Yes Missy yes I am." Missy laughs and watches the sparkle light up in her best friends eyes.

"So Missy how is the ice cream?"

"Good, but seeing you happy again is way better than this ice cream."

Nina smiles, breaks away from _her Fabian_ to give her American best friend a hug.

"So I would like to to meet Fabian Rutter." Nina says to Missy as she glances at Fabian.

"Nina I think I already know most everything about him considering you _never shut up about him._"

Nina blushes a beat red.

Missy laughs.

"Sorry." Missy says.

"No your not!" Nina replies.

"Okay I'm not." Nina smiles and looks to Fabain who has a goofy grin hanging on his face.

"I'm sorry you had to hear that."

"No it's okay I kind of liked it."

"Whatever." She says.

"So is your Gran any better?"

"So Eddie did give you the letter?" She asks softly.

"Yeah, once he would it."

"He lost it!?" Nina questions her eyes going wide.

"It was in his shoe."

"Figures." Nina answers. "So you got it then, I am so sorry that I had to tell _you everything_ in a letter, but like I told you I would just start crying." She says her voice going weak and crackily. She glances at Missy who by the way, does not know a thing about Sibuna or the mysteries.

He nods.

"No I understand." He answers taking her hands in his as he looks into her eyes that start to water. "Don't cry Nina." He says softly. She nods and hugs him tightly.

"I'm sorry." She whispers softer than before. He nods.

"Nina I do understand you are who you are and I know why you couldn't come back." He says hinting at the Chosen One thing.

She nods.

He nods and smiles.

"You okay?" He questions.

"Yeah I'll be okay."' She replies hugging him tightly once more.

He smiles and looks over at her melted bowl of ice cream on the kitchen counter. Nina catches his glance and smiles.

"I sort of forgot about that." Fabian smiles.

"It's okay because you missed me too much." She laughs.

"Yes, yes I did."

**So here in this story and I am hoping that you all one me to make this into a muitichapter story. Anyways I would abdolutely love your reviews and thoughts! :) **

**Seddielover945.**


End file.
